Rueda del Destino
by Eevee67
Summary: Name:wheel of destiny it is a spanish version of a story I made in english se trata de una versión española de una historia que hice en Inglés
1. Chapter 1

Combatientes : EXTRME YAIO

I don no propia beyblade

Ginga y sus compañeros ( Koya , Ryuga , Nilo , Madoka , Kenta , Yuu , Benki , Masamune , Moadoka , dashan , Sophie , y Concord ) fueron tranquilamente charlando entre sí , cuando de repente una fuerte explosión resonó en todo el bosque denso. Kenta cayó con un ruido sordo en el camino a pie en bruto a la cabeza de Koma Village. Todo el mundo oyó un chillido malos de entre los en algún lugar de los alrededores.

Yo: Eso es correcto run ! ¡Corre! ( El sonido de 50 balas de un segundo chorro de la gente y los árboles )

Poco a poco me arrastro a cada uno de sus cuerpos rígidos en una habitación de tono negro y más o menos los coloqué en el suelo usando mi confianza Typhlosion compañero también conocido como Blaze .

Koya fue el primero en despertar de las Súper ronda balas de pintura que han buscado sinceramente a alguien o algo . Oyó un gemido de clase era Ginga y luego Koya rápidamente pero con cuidado de él como alcance y sollozar softy y murmuró algo.

Koya : Ginga por favor, despierta ... Necesito que ... estar mejor ... Porque eres ... el único I. .. lo ... Te quiero . ( A continuación, softy lo besó en los labios y exploró su boca con la lengua )

Como las luces parpadearon lentamente puede identificar Koya y Ginga besos .

Yo: Buenos días gente de su tiempo para la rueda de Densidad ! Hey! Basta ustedes dos! Con todo eso, después de que los juegos comiencen.

Koya sonrojó tan rojo como el pelo de Ginga y gritó con furia " ¡Lo has matado ! "

Yo: En primer lugar si está muerto lo que significa que sería demasiado . En segundo lugar he usado Súper ronda balas de pintura. Por último, si no te callas la boca voy a romper tus beys . ( Señaló una caja de vidrio transparente lleno de beys dangly sobre un pozo de metales fundidos )

Solté un gas no tóxico en el aire con el fin de despertar a los otros vejigas .

( Hyoma estaba en la habitación lo atrapé antes)

Yo: Que comience el juego !

Ryuga : ¿Quién * BLEEP * te crees que eres ! ( Apenas mantener el equilibrio debido a las balas )

Yo: Ahora con el fin de proteger a la gente de ryuga vamos a usar diferentes nombres, pero el nombre se mostrará en los monitores de TV ustedes . Tal como este

Ejemplo: Nombre real : Eevee67 falso: Super Fan # 1 o # 2 Cara feliz

Ryuga : ¿Estás escuchándome ?

Yo: Si cualquier dosis Blader no coopera o me molesta su bey tendrá una punta de metales fundidos .

Ryuga mordió rápidamente su lengua.

Yo: Es hora de empezar ! En primer lugar para hacer el juego comenzó es el Ryuga bocazas ( cara feliz )

La rueda granítica apareció a través de una nube de humo. Ryuga lentamente se acercó a la rueda y hacerla girar .

CONTINUARÁ ...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: La rueda tenía ocho colores diferentes marcadas con un número en este orden (Señalé a la rueda a medida que gira) Purple es el número 1, el rojo es el número 2, el amarillo es el número 3, el verde es el número 4, negro es el número 5, el blanco es el número 6, el azul es el número 7 y el naranja es el número 8. También hay cajas que coinciden con el número de seguro y el color en la rueda. (Las cajas de repente cayeron sobre una mesa delante de mí)

La rueda produce lentamente a una parada y que aterrizó en azul número siete.

Yo: ( sacó una tarjeta de la caja azul ) Súper Fan # 99 se atreve a vestirse como una princesa bonita rosa o juega el juego un montón en el que deberás usar pantalones de carne en una jaula con una manada de lobos hambrientos . P.S probablemente van a las pelotas están mordido ! ( Cara de malo Lappi)

Ryuga: Presentación bonita de la princesa... (Gruñó )

Yo: usted también tiene que ver el Harlem Shake (cara feliz Exilar)

Ryuga : * gula * princesa ...

Yo: Que así sea!

Una nube de humo rodeó Ryuga y el humo lentamente se aclaró focos salieron como en un concierto al cantante favorito aparece en el escenario . La canción sake Harlem comenzó a jugar y no se puede imaginar lo divertido que era. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a los pobres Ryuga después de tres minutos se le permitía ojos eran tan anchas como un ciervo mirando las luces del coche mientras Kyoya , Nilo y Dishan rieron a carcajadas. Kenta y el otro estaban demasiado asustados para siquiera pensar riendo en caso Ryuga iba a asesinarlos.

ME : Ahora usted tiene que permanecer en ese traje hasta el final del juego o hasta que alguien te quiere en otro diferente. Usted también consigue un chip estrellas. Esto voluntad le permite hacer a alguien más el que se atreve usted puede salir de uno cuando los neumáticos alguien para que te hagas una! ( Cara feliz ) Ahora tienes que elegir que va a continuación.

Ginga : Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Yuu y Kenta ! ( De repente apareció a mi lado en esmoquin me Eevee67 )

Yo: Son mis pequeños ayudantes. (Señalé a ellos)

Ryuga : Elegí Ginga porque me molestó cuando iba a recoger Kyoya ! : (

Ginga se sorbió la nariz y se puso todos llorosos ojos y gimió.

Ginga : No ...! Por favor, yo... muuuuuuuuuuy Lo sentimos!


	3. Chapter 3

Ginga lentamente se acercó a la rueda y girar con poca fuerza debido a su depresión que Ryuga lo escogió para ser el próximo.

Ginga Pensamientos: Yo estaba preocupado por que estaba en mi boca antes, pero ahora estoy más preocupado por lo que voy tener que hacer ahora debido a este estúpido juego

Yo: La flecha aterrizó en púrpura por lo que vamos a ver qué tipo de persona va a hacer Ginga hacer lo ! ( Kenta cogió la tarjeta y se la entregó a mí) Bueno ... ¿Qué tenemos aquí ? Mm mm ... QUÉ! Ok ... pero no estoy seguro de que van a gustar ...

Ginga : ¿Qué es? ( Con voz temblorosa )

Yo: Ginga y Kyoya tienen que jugar el juego Siete Minutos en Haven y luego responder a algunas preguntas . ( Sonrisa malvada )

Kyoya Pensamientos: Sí lo entiendo Ginga ! También tengo una excusa para violarlo !

Ginga Pensamientos: espero que me viola ... ¿Qué por qué iba yo a querer eso?

Ginga / Kyoya : ¡No! Way ! En ! ¡Él * poof *

Fueron transportados mágicamente en un armario oscuro .

Yo: ( Al pulsar un botón en el auricular ) Yuu es que configurar ?

Yuu: Sí. Seguro que es jefe! ( Riendo )

Ginga : Koya ¿estás ahí ... ( Lloriqueando ya punto de llorar) Kyoya ... ( Ginga poner la espalda en la pared armarios)

¿Qué Ginga no sabe Kyoya está lentamente delante de él para acercarse a su botón de los pantalones y también está tratando de quitarse el cinturón de Ginga ? Luego , finalmente, le susurra al oído de Ginga .

Kyoya : Yo sólo estoy haciendo esto para que mi espalda bey (Rock Leon ) .

Finalmente, logra el cinturón y el botón de deshacer de Ginga y comienza a acariciar su d **** Gina gime suavemente . Kyoya trazos más duro y más rápido. Ginga ginga gime tiras desnuda y morder su cuello duro.

Ginga : ¡Ay! Eso de duela. (Él gime y gime al mismo tiempo)

Kyoya simplemente no le hace caso y empieza a tocar todo y comienza a desnudarse a su auto también. El arrastra lentamente Ginga a la mitad de la habitación .

Kyoya Pensamientos : Amo la cara y la forma en que gime . So cute! Voy más lejos.

Ginga Pensamientos: Por favor, no hagas caso a mí ... que quiero que sea más difícil . MÁS!

Ginga : No puede manejar por favor esto. ( Gemidos mucho)

Ginga Pensamientos: Más !

Kyoya : ( lamiendo pezones y picaduras ) que sabor tan bueno . ( Comienza a ir por debajo del cinturón y se chupa d de Ginga **** duro) ( Kyoya sorbe cum pre)

Ginga : Voy a cummm ... (tiene la alfombra ) ugghhh ... ( Kyoya bebe para arriba)

Ginga : Por favor ... dejar de ...

Kyoya : No voy a perder Roca Leon ! ( Polla de Bites Ginga )

Ginga : Owwww ... No tan fuerte !

Yo: Has perdido 4 minutos.

Notas del autor : Por favor presentar algunas ideas que trataré de hacer un nuevo capítulo cada día durante una semana, así que por favor sea paciente .


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya y Ginga no podía ella por lo que llevado a cabo sin saberlo , no sólo de sus amigos estaba viendo ellos, pero todo el mundo también.

Kyoya : Me estoy cansando

Ginga : bueno, entonces supongo que es mi turno

Ginga luego empujó la boca de Kyoya distancia y puso encima de él y trado chupando el labio y luego se fue por debajo del cinturón y empezó a chupar d ****

Ginga : Sólo haciendo esto por mi bey Pegasus

Kyoya convierte Ginga vuelta para Ginga es ahora lengua arrebatar la alfombra , pero pronto dejó de

Ginga : ¿Qué estás haciendo ? ( Demasiado cansado para escapar )

Kyoya se dirige con su d **** y con un empuje de los insertos que Ginga un agujero **

Ginga : ¿Qué haces ( Gimiendo en voz muy alta y sentirse muy cansado )

Kyoya : Voy a cum todo dentro de ti ( cum entró Ginga )

Ginga no podía sostenerlo él Cumed también.

Él entonces estaba a punto de desmayarse por el agotamiento cuando anuncié algo muy importante.

En ese momento Kenta y Yuu reemplazaron sus ropas con un traje de gato de Kyoya y un poco de uniforme niña de la escuela para Ginga .

Yo: Usted sólo tiene un minuto para terminar así que empieza a deformar así! ( Esta vez me escuchado)

Ginga : No decirle a la gente que nos han estado observando ... ( El gimoteo de voz con la baba que sale debido a todo el sexo)

Kyoya Pensamientos: Good! Ahora la gente sabe Ginga es todo mío !

Ginga Pensamientos: Gracias a Dios que todo ha terminado , ¿por qué la sala de spinning y llegar ... más negro ...

Kyoya : la carpa ! Ginga ven y vestirse. Ginga ? CARP ! Se quedó dormido !

Kyoya Pensamientos: Él es tan lindo y la mía ! !

Kyoya se vistió rápidamente a sí mismo primero y luego con Ginga sin darse cuenta de lo que llevaban puesto hasta que fue .

* Poof * que reaparecieron en el escenario y Kyoya sostenía estilo nupcial Ginga . Todos menos Benki acaba de mirar fijamente a ellos.

Se dio cuenta de lo que él y Ginga estaban usando pero que no era la razón por la que estaban mirando era debido a lo que hicieron en el armario oscuro juntos.

Yo: ¿Sabes que tus amigos aquí te vieron y Ginga travieso juntos, así como el mundo .

Kyoya : * GULP * que sólo lo hizo por nuestros beys (Alf mirada soy tan estúpido y medio realmente no sabía mirada )

Yo: Pero para su funcionamiento asombroso que cada uno consigue cuatro chips de estrellas y Kyoya pero estoy recogiendo que va junto a dos más chips estrellas para los ambos usted.

Kyoya Pensamientos: Con esas fichas estrella que podría conseguir más tiempo con Ginga o hacer que se lleve a cabo una de mis atrevimientos sexy. Ms... Que buen negocio!)

Kyoya : Es un trato !

Yo: ¡está bien ( Yuu y Kenta entregaron ambos bas con chips de 6 estrellas a Kyoya porque Ginga desmayó )


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: Turno de preguntas !

Kyoya : Carpa recordaste !

Yo: Pregunta 1 De Mega Fan # 34 ( Luca908 ) ¿Cómo fue el beso?

Kyoya : Nice ... supongo

Un destello de luz llegó y sorprendió a Kyoya .

Kyoy : Ouch ! ¿Qué fue eso !

Ginga : ( Sniffle ) eso duele ...

Yo: Kyoya . No le dijiste la verdad por lo que fue castigado .

Kyoya Pensamientos: El hombre que ella es una locura!

Kyoya : Fue genial ...

Sin luces apareció

Yo: Siguiente pregunta ... Espere soportar ! ¡Qué! ¡No! Feria ! Tuviste suerte el productor de televisión dijo que parar ... ( ojos llorosos )

Kyoya : HAH !

Yo: Usted pierde fichas de 2 estrellas !

Yo: Recojo que va a continuación.

Yo: que siguen se Nilo, Hyoma y Disán en la carrera de obstáculos por excelencia!

Nilo : Tomas partido a elegir sólo uno! : (

Yo: No lado yo me iba a recoger que va a continuación ... (Know - it-all vistazo )

Pronto estuvieron todos en transportadas a una carrera de obstáculos de la aptitud del ejército y todos ellos se llevan uniformes militares que por cierto los uniformes pesan una tonelada ...

Yo: La carrera de obstáculos tendrá alambre de púas estaban tienes que cruzar por debajo, los neumáticos que se ejecuta en , una pared para escalar y una zona de tiro en el que se va a golpear ocho objetivos y utilizar una cuerda zip que cruzar un lago lleno de sanguijuelas y los insectos . o -

Dishan : Vamos a superar esto !

Yo: Fine cortarme cuando estoy hablando , pero yo controlo el juego. Recuerde que la próxima vez. Que comience el juego .

Una bocina gritó a través de la sala de la varita los concursantes compitieron a través de la carrera de obstáculos ,

Como los concursantes fueron el alambre de púas que estaban siendo machacados por las bolas de fruta y hielo.

Hyoma : ¿Qué es esto!

Yo: Hyoma fue la primera a través del alambre de púa seguido de cerca por Dishan

Notas de autor : gracias por leer y por favor siga leyendo


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno este es el último capítulo!  
Entonces , de repente, una fuerte explosión llegó rugiendo a través del edificio que por cierto estaba bien escondido o eso creía yo ...  
Fue Hades Kerbecs con pertenece a Damian Hart. Estaba furioso y exclamó con fuego en sus ojos y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones .  
Damian : Usted ...! Usted es hombre muerto !  
Yo: ¿Por qué? ? ? ? ( Tratando de no reírse )  
Damian : Usted publicó un video de mí cantar en la ducha tan pronto como su show salió al aire !  
Yo: Oh ! Sí ... Mi buen amigo codazo me ayudó a salir allí ... ( Ghastly aparecido con una cámara especial )  
Yo estaba escondido un mando a distancia que activa una puerta trampa y hacer Damian participar en mi juego. * Haga clic * Me había presionado el botón , pero Damian había saltado fuera del camino en el tiempo.  
Yo: ¿Por qué no saben cómo pasar un buen rato? (Cara triste )  
Damian : Saque su bey !  
Yo: Ginga te dejaré ir si puedes vencer a Damian . (El mal de la cara )  
Yo: Entonces vamos a poner el juego en pausa !  
* Poof *  
Fueron transportados en un estadio gigante que estaba lleno de rocas puntiagudas .  
También había gente llenaron los asientos del estadio animando .  
Yo: Si Ginga gana Damian se verá obligado a cambiar de lugar entre sí por lo que significa Damian tocará y Ginga será dejado en libertad y volver a casa .  
Ginga : ¡En serio! ¿En serio?  
Yo: Sí, por supuesto que sí! Nunca me he roto una promesa y no pensando en hacerlo en cualquier momento pronto !  
Yo: Substituiré D.J Ben para hoy.  
Me / Audience / Ginga / Damian : 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! Dale caña !  
Iba a ser una batalla extrema que se dijo en los años venideros

Ginga : Voy a ganar!  
Damian : Hey! Yo sólo estoy haciendo esto para que el estúpido juego terminará antes!  
Mis pensamientos : Será mejor que se calle antes de que arruine mi plan! No tengo otra opción más que hacer sólo una cosa que hacer a continuación !

Me aprieta el botón en mi cabeza y fijó algo susurró en ella.  
Yo: Kenta y Yuu ¿me oyes ? Necesito que hagas Damian dejar de hablar de liberación del gas.  
Kenta / Yuu: Hemos oído alto y claro que también tenemos bajo control .  
Lanzan una pequeña bola que estaba lleno de un vapor químico especial y se silenciará el que está dentro de 2 pies de ella.  
Ginga : ¿Qué quieres decir ?  
Damian : ( No se puede hablar )  
Damian Pensamientos: ¿Por qué no puedo hablar ?  
Ginga : Es un mentiroso ! Usted no está tratando de ayudar!  
Entonces ese lechón frambuesa apretó un botón y toda la fuerza policial WBBA llegó presumiendo y me arrestaron.  
Yo: ¿por qué me arrestan ? ( Mirada inocente )  
El Oficial : Usted está bajo arresto por el secuestro de Ginga y sus amigos.  
Yo: Onix ! Utilice tiro roca y despejar un camino para nosotros ! Staryu usar rayos confundir si alguno se interpone en el camino! Froslass congelar el chico que rodea a ayudar Onix claro un camino ! Gastly y Blaze ( Typhlosion ) cortina de humo uso ! Nosotros ( Pokémon ) todo desapareció en el humo y salir del edificio y volvió todo mi Pokémon en sus Poké Balls . Llamé Dragonite y volé hacia el horizonte y grité .  
Yo: Voy a estar de vuelta al hacerlo se preocupe ! Hasta que nos encontremos otra vez!  
Todos los demás : ¡Estás loco! (Mad enfrenta )


End file.
